The Final Test
}} The Final Test is the second mission in , and the last of the two prologue missions that feature in the game. Both The Final Test and the first prologue mission, Freeform Training, are available to play for free as part of the HITMAN™ free trial. Additionally, both missions make a return in HITMAN™ 2,'' and do not require the purchase of the Legacy Pack. '''Objectives' * Eliminate Jasper Knight * Locate Exit Description Plot As a final exam to allow Agent 47 to join the International Contract Agency, he is tasked infiltrating a Cuban militarily facility and assassinating Jasper Knight, an American defector whom is trying to escape to the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Soders, wanting #47 to fail this test, has added more guards and made the mission far harder than it originally was for him. Area As with the previous mission, this is a recreation of a previous ICA assignment; this one originally completed in 1979 by Erich Soders. This simulation uses ICA training operatives, with simulated environments and weapons. The setting takes place in Cuba, at an airforce base. Mission Briefing "The final test is based on an authentic 1979 mission; the high point of training director Soders' career as an active agent. The target was Jasper Knight. A famous U.S. chess master exposed as a Soviet spy. Soders caught up with Knight at a military airfield in Cuba and eliminated him against all odds. This is your objective as well. Now listen carefully; ICA exams aren't normally this difficult. Not only was the airfield a virtual fortress, he even added additional guards. Soders wants you to fail. He considers you a threat and this way your unfortunate exit from the program will not raise any eyebrows. He did not, however, factor me into the equation. If Soders can bend the rules, then so can I. Good luck, initiate. :—Diana Burnwood Opportunities Final Terms Knight is blackmailing the KGB. High stakes indeed. Apparently, Jasper Knight is demanding that his girlfriend accompanies him to the Soviet Union, and he refuses to leave until he gets affirmation from his superiors in Moscow. The call will come through in the restricted, but otherwise unguarded, radio room. Safe Conduct Knight's escape plan is at the reception desk. He will likely want to review it in private. The slides depicting Knight's escape route from Cuba to his new home in the Soviet Union are ready for pickup at the reception. Desk security expect a soldier to fetch the slides, whereupon the KGB officer and Knight will likely retreat to the upstairs office. Safety First Testing the ejector seat mechanism. Indoors. Sounds dangerous. Escape by fighter jet. Jasper Knight certainly knows how to make an exit. But first he needs to test the jet's safety equipment, including the ejector seat. To Fallen Comrades The KGB officer has a thirst for vodka, and is unlikely to drink alone. The officer in charge has ordered airfield security to get him a bottle of vodka. He will probably offer Knight a drink as well. That is, provided he is able to drag the grandmaster away from his chess game. Intelligence Fighter Jet Safety Protocol According to the safety protocol, Jasper Knight is required to do a safety check before takeoff. The protocol, which is performed by certified airplane mechanics, includes a test of the onboard ejector seat. Knight's Chess Conundrum According to airfield security, Knight is trying to solve a chess conundrum created by the unusual opening move of his victim, the late Russian Ambassador. Beginner's luck no doubt, but Knight is a grandmaster and highly obsessive in these matters. Knight's Escape Route According to desk security, the red folder contains projector slides depicting Knight's escape route from Cuba to his new home in the Soviet Union. A soldier is coming back to fetch the slides, whereupon the KGB officer and Knight will likely retreat to the upstairs office. Knight's Final Demand Knight has made an unexpected demand for his girlfriend to accompany him to the Soviet Union and he refuses to leave Cuba, until he receives affirmation from KGB high command. The call will come through in the restricted radio room. Knight's Safety Check It appears that all fighter jet passengers are required to do an onboard safety check before takeoff. The protocol is performed by airplane mechanics and is listed on a clipboard. Netzke's Thirst for Vodka Cilas Netzke, the KGB officer in charge of the extraction, has ordered airfield security to get him a bottle of vodka. He probably wants to make a toast. Note for KGB High Command A list of demands from Jasper Knight to KGB officer Cilas Netzke. Apparently, Knight wants his girlfriend to accompany him to the Soviet Union and refuses to leave Cuba until the request is granted. The request is currently pending KGB high command approval. Projector Slides .... The Skylight According to the soldiers, there is an open skylight at the roof of the hangar. Could be a weak spot in security. The Spymaster Knight and Officer Netzke both work for Janus, the legendary KGB spymaster. A yet unidentified strategic genius, Janus heads the KGB's special infiltration branch. They say that Janus' sleeper agents cannot be turned or broken, but the Russian Ambassador's unexpected defection hints that Janus' power might be crumbling. Training Director Soders' Plan Training Director Erich Soders is a legendary Cold War era ICA assassin, considered the best of his generation. However, he has grown reactionary and paranoid and considers you a security risk to the ICA. By basing your final exam on his own legendary 1979 mission, he is stacking the odds unfairly against us, hoping that you will die in the attempt. Our only chance is to win - and if you happen to outshine Soders' own performance, it can only be considered poetic justice. Vodka Bottle A bottle of Russian vodka. Decent brand, too. Challenges There is also no mastery tied to this level, as such, there are no Mission Mastery Points or rewards tied to this mission. Mastery There is no Mastery tied to this mission Disguises *Training Gear *Mechanic *Soviet Soldier *Airfield Security (Green/Blue) *KGB Officer Weapons Map Tftlevel0.png|Level 0 Tftlevel1.png|Level 1 Tftlevel2.png|Level 2 Tftlevel4.png|Level 3 Gallery Jk.PNG|Target: Jasper Knight. Ftbase.PNG|The Cuban Military Hanger. Escalation Contracts There is currently only one escalation contract available in The Final Test: *The Snorasson Ascension Final Final Category:Training Category:HITMAN™